


The Assistant (Edited)

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Comedy, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: Luffy just moved to Shinsekai for a nanny job. What happens when she gets one as an assistant for a notorious celebrity bad boy?Wattpad username: CamillaLou
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Assistant

Hello?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes, good afternoon." Said Edward.

"I'm guessing that you're here for the job."

"Yes, I am."

"I am Mr. Newgate and I would like to see your resume."

"Here."

"You majored in human development and family studies and graduated at the top of your class, worked as a preschool teacher, interned at a rehab clinic and in a domestic violence center."

"Yes, sir."

"And you also used to volunteer at a homeless shelter, you're a very benevolent person."

"Thank you."

"And you're quite polite and soft spoken, maybe you can finally shake some sense into that boy."

"Does that mean..."

"You got the job but I need to tell you one tiny, little, information that I left out."

"Pops, what is it this time?"

"Ace, meet your new assistant!"

Luffy turned around and couldn't believe who she saw.

"My new assistant, what happened to Keimi?"

"She quit this week."

"That was a bit fast, didn't even last a month."

He sat down next to a star struck Luffy and smirked.

"I don't have an issue with it, this one is certainly bigger than all the rest of them were."

She followed his eyes and quickly covered up her chest.

"It's not necessary to do that, you'll show them to me like the others soon."

"E-Excuse me, what is he doing here?"

"That was the tiny thing that I wanted to talk to you about..."

"I thought that this was a nanny job."

"Oh God, you told her that!?" Laughed Ace.

"T-The job is technically that of a nanny..."

"You basically want me to babysit a twenty-four year old?"

"I wouldn't mind having you look after me, especially at night."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, I'll raise your salary and you can live here!"

She turned around and looked at Edward.

"We have a personal chef and housemaids, we can take care of your every need."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much."

"I'll give her two weeks at most."

"When can I start?"

"You can start by getting me my coffee." Said Ace.

"Alright then, I saw a cafe closeby-."

"I don't go to that one."

"Um, which one do you go to?"

"The Sky Cafe in Grand Line City."

"Oh, that one."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all."

Except for the fact that Grand Line City is almost half an hour away.

"Good, I trust that you can do that."

"Of course, what coffee would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, then. I'll be going now."

"Good luck, you'll need it." Said Edward.  
 ** ___________________________________________**

After driving and getting caught up in traffic, she finally arrived with his coffee.

"Here you g-"

"I changed my mind."

"What?"

"I wanted some orange juice instead so Pudding made it for me."

"Huh?"

"I want some sushi now."

"Can't Pudding make it?"

"She can but I rather it from Sushiito."

"S-Sushiito?"

The same sushi restaurant that is forty-five minutes away from here.

"Are you okay? Your right eye is twitching." Mocked Ace.

"I'm perfectly fine and I'll get you your sushi."

She's heard rumors that he was one of the worst actors to work for but she didn't think it was that much of a nightmare.

"And try to be back in twenty minutes, I have to go to the gym."

"But that restaurant is too far for me to get back in time."

"Since this is your first day, I'll throw you a bone. You can meet up with us at Fuchsia gym after you get my sushi, of course."

Luffy is a very calm and understanding person but right now, she wishes that she could take one of his Oscars and shove it up his ass.

"Are you leaving or you're just going to stand there and continue staring off into space?"

"I'll be going now."

_**Timeskip** _

"I'm finally here, excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Asked the security guard.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace's new assistant and I brought him his food."

"Do you have your ID?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, it checks out but I'm sorry to say that you just missed him."

"..."

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

She rolled up her windows and proceeded to scream every known profanity in both English and Portuguese, and was slamming her fists against the wheel.

"What's wrong with the lady?" Asked one of the guards.

"Ace's new assistant."

"That poor woman."  
_________________________________________

"Luffy, you're finally home."

"Mr. Newgate, where is he?"

"Another thing that I should warn you about, he's a bit unpredictable."

"You don't say?"

At that moment Ace walked in and had a big smirk on his face.

"Seu bastardo, eu dirigi por todo o lugar maldito para você!!!"

_(You bastard,_ _I_ _drove all over the damn place for you!!!)_

"I'm guessing by how red you are, you're probably mad."

"Você- I mean, you think!?"

"Pops, did you tell her?"

"I was getting to that. Ace would like to double your pay."

"Excuse me?"

"You're getting a raise." Said Ace.

"That's impossible, that would mean that I would be making a six figure salary."

"I can raise it up more but only if you speak whatever that was to me again, it kinda turned me on."

"Out of the question."

"I'll just have to get you mad or make you scream and either one would be easy to accomplish."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"So soon?"

"You have rehearsal tomorrow for your series, we can't stay out-"

"He's already gone." Said Pudding.

"P-Pudding..."

"Come here, I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm his assistant and I have to go with him."

"I understand and he's probably out clubbing somewhere in the city."

"He would most likely be at Reverie." Said Edward.

"Looking for his latest conquest."

"Can one of you show me where it is?"

"I'll come with you." Said Pudding.

_**Timeskip** _

"Is that him?" Asked Luffy.

"Yep, I recognize those freckles and that smirk anywhere." Said Pudding.

"I'll call him."

His phone rang but he rejected the call.

"That bastard..."

"Luffy, are you okay? The air around you is turning black."

"Drive up to him. Now."

She drove up to where Ace was talking to some tall man with snake earrings. Luffy get out of the car to confront him.

"Luffy, glad you could-"

"Cut the crap, pretty boy! You have rehearsal at ten o'clock tomorrow, and before that you have to go to the gym, and after you finish at the set, you have to meet up with one of your sponsors! And here you are, dicking around with your friends looking for a one night stand! It is taking me every fiber of my being to not run you over with my car!"

"Portgas, who is that woman screeching at you?"

"That's my new assistant, Luffy."

"I see, she is as beautiful as you described her."

"Don't ignore me!" Said Luffy.

"Miss, I apologize for keeping him back and it was not my intention to cause any inconveniences."

"I'm sorry for yelling, I've been through a very difficult day to say the least."

"You are Portgas' assistant so I understand your pain."

"Hey!" Said Ace.

"I hope that this isn't too much and I know we just met, you're simply too beautiful for me not to ask but after you're done with him, can I take you out around town tomorrow?"

"Aren't you the gentleman? I would love to..."

"Hancock."

"Luffy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and here's my number."

"The pleasure is all mines and here's my number."

"If you two are done, I would like to go home." Said Ace.

"See you tomorrow, Hancock."

"Have a good night, angel."  
_________________________________________

Ace barged in the house, went straight up to his room and slammed his bedroom door so hard that even the walls shook.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Edward.

"I don't know and he was barely talking to me during the drive." Said Luffy.

"He's probably in one of his moods again." Said Pudding.

"Yeah, get some good night rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Luffy."

They waited until they heard her bedroom door shut for them to talk.

"What really happened, Pudding?"

"Boa Hancock asked out Luffy."

"The Boa Hancock?"

"Yep and since that, he's been like this."

"Ahhh, envy. One of the seven deadly sins..."


	2. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

**_ A few days later _ **

"Ace?" Asked Marco.

He was looking at Hancock and Luffy laughing together.

"Ace?"

The way she smiles when he talks to her.

"Ace!"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Marco.

"Nothing at all."

"If looks could kill, Hancock would already be dead." Said Izou.

"I'm just wondering what could they possibly be laughing about this early in the morning." Said Ace.

"Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I love the way your eyes smile." Said Hancock.

"Such a smooth talker, are you sure that you're single?" Said Luffy.

At that moment, Ace broke the coffee mug in his hand.

"It's a good thing that I'm done with your hair and makeup." Said Izo.

"All actors on set!" Said Spandam.

"See you guys later." Said Ace.

"He has that look in his eyes again." Said Izou.

"Why do I have the feeling that he's going to do something incredibly stupid?" Said Marco.

"Fight scene, take one!"

Hancock was going to punch Ace but he dodged it and he threw one back.

"Oww!!!"

"That's not your li-"

"He actually punched me, you jackass!!!" Screamed Hancock.

"Oh, Ace..." Said Izou.

"I knew it." Said Marco.

"I'm sorry, I guess that I took my role a bit too seriously."

"Bullshit! You did that on purpose, you no-talent hack!"

"Who are you calling no-talent, snake boy!?"

Everyone on the set came between them to diffuse the situation.

"Admit it." Said Hancock.

"What?"

"You're jealous because I asked her out and don't lie, I saw the way you looked at us this morning."

"I'm only making sure that she doesn't get hurt by you."

"You're just as guilty as me so quit the holier than thou act."

"I'll admit that I'm an asshole at times but you're a douchebag every day."

"That is it! I cannot work under these conditions!"

"Same here!"

Both men stormed off in opposite directions.

"W-Wait! What about the show!?" Asked Spandam.

"Not until he apologizes!" Screamed Hancock.

"Don't hold your breath!"

"Where are you two going!?" Asked Luffy.

"Away from here!" Screamed the men.  
_________________________________________

_"Hello, Mr. Newgate."_

_"Yes, Luffy?"_

_"_ _You're_ _going to laugh when_ _I_ _tell you this."_

_"He walked off the set, didn't he?"_

_"And took the car, he's also not picking up his phone."_

_"Pass me to Marco."_

_"Yeah, Pops?"_

_"I want you to drop her home and find that idiot before_ _I_ _do, because_ _I_ _will end up killing him."_

_"Can do but_ _I_ _can't_ _promise that I'll bring him to you alive because_ _I_ _also want to kill him."_

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Why did I receive a call from Spandam and Luffy, both saying that you punched Boa Hancock in the face and walked off the set?" Asked Edward.

"I took my role too seriously."

"We're lucky that the paparazzi weren't there or else they would've had a field day."

"He's lucky that I didn't break his nose."

"How many times do I have to tell you to learn how to control your anger?"

"I did it to the best of my abilities."

"Then explain last night."

"I was mad because Luffy ruined my fun."

"It couldn't be because Hancock asked her out."

"No, he can do whatever he wants with her."

"Right, I invited a certain someone over to deal with this situation. You can come in now."

Ace turned around and frowned when he saw him.

"Hello, Ace."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's your new publicist."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"It's a pleasure to be meeting you again."

"I can't say the same."

"I had to bring him over because you're getting out of control and I don't want a repeat of last time's encounter with the media."

"You punch one of the paparazzi and people label you for life." Said Ace.

"Also, the incident with Marshall D. Teach at the club and it took several people to separate you two. We almost lost your sponsors because of that." Said Edward.

"He threw his drink at me first."

"That's why you need a publicist to deal with the media and the fake news."

"Why did it have to be him?"

"You're not still mad, are you?"

"You made me look like an ass in front of the entire world."

"You did that one by yourself, I only asked you a few questions and you immediately got defensive. Not to mention, you walked out on the interview and was extremely disrespectful to my staff."

"You little pompous wannabe Barbara Walters."

"What the hell did you call me, you knockoff Ashton Kutcher?"

"Boys, boys, I think that's enough. I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff."

"Gladly."

Someone knocked on the office door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Newgate."

"Come in, Luffy."

"Luffy!?"

"Sabo!?"


	3. Trending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

**_Warning:_ ** **_mentions_ ** **_of explicit content._ **

"You two know each other?" Asked Edward.

"He's my older brother." Said Luffy.

"What!?" Screamed Ace.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sabo.

"I'm Ace's personal assistant."

"What!?" Screamed Sabo.

"That jackoff is your brother!?"

"That moron is your boss!?"

"Setting that aside, what's the problem?" Asked Edward.

"Mr. Hashimoto called to cancel the meeting."

"What!?" Screamed Edward.

"He said to turn on the TV to see why."

He turned on his television and saw the celebrity gossip show, Gold News.

_"In the viral video that already has over thirty thousand retweets in record time, we can see the actors of the drama series 'Red Chapters' get into a little squabble on set."_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Said Edward.

_"The dispute started when heartthrob, Portgas D. Ace allegedly punched another heartthrob, Boa Hancock."_

"Uh oh..." Said Ace.

_"Our anonymous sources said that it was allegedly over a woman."_

"Christ, I'm going to have to do a lot of overtime for this one." Said Sabo.

_"We'll keep you updated on this sweet gossip."_

Edward turned off the TV and was as red as red can be.

"Don't. Say. A word."

He turned his attention over to Sabo.

"I want you to do your damndest to fix this mess." Said Edward.

"Yes, sir."

"Luffy, I want you to cancel every single meeting that he has scheduled."

"Yes, sir."

He glared at Ace and the latter gulped when he came into eye contact with him.

"You are to stay in this house until this all blows over. I obviously cannot trust you to not get into any more trouble!!!"

"Yes, Pops..."

"One more thing Luffy, I want you to watch him like a hawk. Make sure that he doesn't move an inch out of this house!"

"Yes, Mr. Newgate."

"Any objections?"

"..."

"Good! Everybody except for Ace, do what you do best!"  
_________________________________________

"This is so boring..." Said Ace.

"It's your fault." Said Luffy.

"I'm going for a drive."

"You cannot be this dense."

"It's no fun being cooped up in a house."

"You have everything that you could possibly want!"

"The house doesn't have outside in it."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Ace went into the drawer and he notices that keys are missing.

"Give me my car keys."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luffy, I'll say this one more time. Give me my car keys."

"I don't know where they are."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but okay."

He sat down to her and began playing with her hand.

"If that's the best you can do, I don't see the appeal."

He got closer to her and started kissing her hand and neck.

"My car keys..."

"N-No."

He put his hand on her thigh and caressed her. He could've sworn that he heard a squeak came out.

"You're into that, aren't you?"

"You're not getting back your keys."

He sucked on her neck.

"Oh, God..." Moaned Luffy.

He lied down on top of her and began squeezing her breasts.

"Ace..."

"They're softer than what I imagined."

"You imagined about them, you pervert."

He squeezed them harder and Luffy covered her mouth.

"If Pops and Pudding weren't there..."

She unbuttoned her blouse a bit to expose her chest more.

"They're so huge and round..."

"You're big too, you idiot." She said pointing to hardening member.

"I hate you, you're always so damn cheerful for no reason."

"I hate you too, you're so negative."

"I want to rage fuck the shit out of you."

"Do it already, then."

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" Screamed Pudding.

"We're coming!" Screamed Ace.

He looked down at her.

"You're such a buzzkill."

"You're so annoying." Said Luffy.

They were french kissing each other until Pudding called them again.

"Ace? Luffy?"

She broke out of the kiss to respond.

"C-Coming, Pudding!"


	4. Pool Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

**_ One  _ ** **_ week _ ** **_ later _ **

"Ace! Where are you?!" Asked Luffy.

"I'm in the pool with my friends!"

"Didn't I say to stay inside?"

"Technically, the pool is part of the house so I'm not in the wrong."

"Fine, I'll join you guys."

"Wait a minute, that's not necessary!"

"Mr. Newgate said to keep to an eye on you at all times."

"That doesn't mean-"

"I'll be back."

"What's wrong, Ace?" Asked Marco.

"It's just that, you know with Luffy's body type, it's probably not a good idea. Especially around those horny bastards."

"Aren't you one of them?" Asked Izou.

"I can actually control myself."

"We can control ourselves." Said Haruta.

"Exactly, we're not a bunch of wild animals." Said Thatch.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Said Luffy.

She came out in a black sexy two piece swimsuit.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"She's a goddess." Said Haruta.

"God sculpted her with his own hands, it's the only possible way." Said Thatch.

"I would kill to have an assistant like that." Said Monaco.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ace was smashing that." Said Min.

"Okay Luffy, I get the message. I'm going back inside now, let's go."

"No, I'm going in the pool."

"That's enough, I want to go back inside."

Two men were running around when they accidentally pushed Ace and Luffy into the pool.

"What the hel-"

"AAAHHH!!!"

He turned to his right and saw a topless Luffy trying her best to cover all of her chest.

"..."

Everyone passed out in a pool of their own blood from their noses.

"Pudding!!!" Screamed Izou.  
_________________________________________

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" Said Luffy.

"It's not your fault, Lulu." Said Pudding.

"Sweetheart, everyone has embarrassing moments." Said Izo.

"I'm sure that no one's moments caused people to pass out!"

"Oh dear, even Marco is unconscious." Said Pudding.

"I have to say, I haven't seen that many people faint since Hancock winked at some fangirls. That's quite impressive."

"I'm going to the library to drown my sorrows in a book."

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Uh...shit, my head..." Groaned Ace.

"Finally awake I see." Said Pudding.

"What happened?"

"While you were drowning in a pool of your own blood and perverted thoughts, your assistant was dying from embarrassment!" Screamed Izou.

"So that wasn't a beautiful dream?"

"She's in the library, go upstairs and talk to her."

"Wait, we actually have one of those?" Asked Ace.

"..."  
_________________________________________

"So that's what it looks like. I didn't know mansions had libraries in them."

He followed the staircase where he could soft whimpering coming from all the way upstairs.

"Luffy?"

"D-Don't look at me..."

"Hey, don't cry. Accidents happen."

"That's easy for you to say, your dick wasn't out!"

"I know but look on the bright side."

"Hmm?"

"Well...you're so gorgeous that you make people faint."

"You're such an idiot."

"A handsome idiot."

"Moron."

"Crybaby."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Jerk!"

"Big baby!"

"Why are you staring at my lips!?"

"You're staring at mines too!"

They kissed each other and Ace threw her the couch.

"Unbutton them." Demanded Ace.

She undid enough buttons to expose her cleavage and a bit of her nipples.

"You have nipple piercings?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know you were freaky."

"I went through a rebellious phase during my teens."

"You were reading Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"Um...well...I was just skimming through it."

"You're becoming more fuckable with each passing moment."

He went on top of her and began sucking her nipples.

"Y-You idiot, they're downstairs."

"Then you better cover your mouth."

He pulled on one of the piercings with his teeth and that made her moan.

"So, you like nipple play?"

"Shut up!"

"What a naughty teacher you are."

"I can feel it against me."

"It's your fault that I'm this hard right now."

He took of his pants and pulled up her dress. Then, he put her on all fours and was grinding on her.

"The only thing preventing me from fucking your brains out is that I don't want anyone to find out."

"I guess you're not as stupid as I thought."

He was grinding even harder as he pulled back her hair and she covered her moans.

"Know your place, assistant."

"Ace..."

"Yes, kitten?"

"I want you inside of me."

"Beg me more."

"Please take off your boxers."

"Since you asked so nicely-"

"Ace!!! Luffy!!!" Screamed Marco.

"Goddamn it, what now!!!?"

"Pops is calling you guys for dinner!"

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!"


	5. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

**_ The _ ** **_ next day _ **

"Okay, I have good news and bad news." Said Sabo.

"I'm in some desperate need for some good news." Said Edward.

"Mr. Hashimoto said that if Ace doesn't get into any trouble for the next couple of weeks, he'll agree to a meeting."

"Bad news?"

"Hancock will accept Ace's apology if...he..."

"What?"

"Goes on a date with Luffy."

"You're not serious."

"Unfortunately, I am."

"I guess it makes sense that it started over a date so it's gonna finish over a date."

"Are you really agreeing to that?"

"She is your little sister so I understand your grievances."

"He also said that he would accept it if Ace goes on social media and say that Hancock is the most beautiful man and the best actor in the entire world."

"..."

"Sir?"

"We'd be better off with the date, that boy has an ego the size of Shinsekai."  
_________________________________________

"You suck at this game!" Said Luffy.

"You're cheating!" Screamed Ace.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You guys look like you're having a lot of fun." Said Edward.

"Ace is a sore loser."

"Luffy is a cheater."

"We need to borrow Ace for a bit." Said Sabo.

"Okay, I'll be in the library."

"What's up?" Asked Ace.

"Well, you've been out of trouble for over a week, so congratulations." Said Edward.

"We also got back your meeting with Mr. Hashimoto, you just have to stay inside for a little while longer." Said Sabo.

"No problem."

"It's not to muc- wait a second, what did you say?" Asked Edward.

"It's no problem, I can stay inside longer."

"I didn't expect that." Said Edward.

"Me neither." Said Sabo.

"What about the situation with snake boy?"

"He'll accept your apology if you let Luffy go on a date with him." Said Sabo.

"Anything else? I'm sure as hell not agreeing to that."

"You can go on social media and say that Boa Hancock is the most beautiful man and the best actor in the entire world." Said Edward.

"Is that all?"

Ace took out his phone and went on all of his accounts and typed in a couple words.

"It's done."

"Wait, what!?" Screamed both men.

"Hey Luffy! Get down here, I want a rematch!"

"He actually did it." Said Edward.

"I guess it does rain in hell." Said Sabo.

_**Timeskip** _

"Hey, Luffy?" Asked Ace.

"Yeah?"

"I hope that this isn't too much to ask but when I'm off this 'house arrest' can we-"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you."

"Good, thanks."

"For a so-called ladies man, you sure do get flustered easily."

"I'm not flustered."

"Tell that to your red cheeks."

"You also have red cheeks, from last night..."

"You were really rough."

"You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"I was faking it."

"Were you also faking your pleas, your muffled screams and your squirting?"

"You're a sadist."

"You're a masochist and I love that about you. You look like your average preschool teacher but you make a very nice sub in bed."

"..."

"Look who's getting red now."

"Shut up, you're a sex addict."

"Careful now, this counts as bad behavior." He says as he caresses Luffy's body.

"Your dad and my brother are downstairs, we can't."

"A little quickie won't hurt."

His hands moved lower and grabbed her butt.

"Only touching and kissing, no sex."

"We'll see about that."

They started kissing and fondling each other until his Ace's hands squeezed her breasts.

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a regular bra and a sports bra."

"What?"

"My breasts are so big that I need two kinds of bras just to hold them up."

"..."

"Ace?"

"..."

"Oh my God, Ace! You're getting a nosebleed!"

"Uh huh..."

"You're such a child! There's some napkins in the kitchen, let's go."  
_________________________________________

"Ace! What happened?" Asked Pudding.

"He saw a hot girl on TV and got a nosebleed."

"So big..."

"Oh my, inside is really starting to get to him."

"You got that right."

"So soft..."


	6. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

"So, how did the meeting go?" Asked Luffy.

"It was awesome." Said Ace.

"I'm proud of you, fire boy."

"Hey, your brother and my dad are in the office. They'll hear you."

"How long do we have hide it? It's been six months."

"Until your brother stops hating my guts."

"He doesn't hate you and he's probably glad that the meeting was a-"

"Portgas D. Ace! Get your ass in here!" Screamed Edward.

"Maybe not." Said Luffy.

"What's wrong this time?"  
_________________________________________

"Yeah, guys."

"Sit." Demanded Edward.

"You mind explaining this?" Asked Sabo.

Ace is watching two people in a hotel room.

"What is this?"

"Look at the faces." Said Sabo.

He saw something that made his heart dropped and covered his head in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh, fuck." Said Ace.

"You're damn right about that." Said Edward.

"She recorded it!?"

"And now it's all over the internet." Said Sabo.

"This is what happens when you don't keep it in your pants, Ace!"

"No, no, no...damn it!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Luffy."

"Mr. Newgate, so many people are yelling at me on the phone for a meeting with you."

Luffy glared intensely at Ace.

"That's all I have to say."

She stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Asked Edward.

"I'll be back soon." Said Ace.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sabo.

"To fix a problem."

_**Timeskip** _

"Luf-"

"Don't touch me!"

"You have to believe me, it was a long time ago, way before we even met."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I swear, it was two years ago."

"I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I thought that you loved me!"

"I do love you."

"I-I'm going upstairs and d-don't follow me!"

"Luffy, please..." He cried.  
_________________________________________

"Marco."

"I saw it and yeah, I still have her number."

"Give it to me, Luffy's crying now."

_ **Timeskip** _

_"What the fuck, Ginevra!?"_

_"It's your fault, you promised to call me but you never did!"_

_"So to get_ _back_ _at me, you chose to put it on the internet!?"_

_"At least you're calling me now."_

_"You're insane, you know that!?"_

_"That didn't stop you from fucking me now, did it?"_

_"I wish that it did."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"I don't even care about the negative press, you hurt someone that_ _I_ _care deeply about."_

_"Aww, did_ _I_ _make_ _your girlfriend cry? Good, maybe she'll get a real man and not a whore like you. Unless, she's-"_

_"Shut your mouth!"_

_"Did_ _I_ _make_ _you_ _mad?"_

_"She's not like you, she doesn't open her legs to every guy who throws money at her. She's a classy, beautiful and wonderful woman and_ _you_ _will never compare to her!"_

_"Whatever, enjoy the rest of your life. Seeing that everyone will avoid you to save their careers."_

He hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling for a good while until someone opened the door.

"Please, just let me wallow in my self-pity." Said Ace.

"I rather see the smirking Ace."

"Luffy?"

"I gotta say, those were some heavy words." Said Sabo.

"That was so sweet." Said Pudding.

"Did everybody hear?" Asked Ace.

"You were a bit loud." Said Edward.

"How much did you guys hear?"

"How long have you two been together?" Asked Sabo.

"Six months." Said Luffy.

"I knew it!" Said Pudding.

"We're sorry for keeping it from you but he thought that you hated him."

"Lu, I don't exactly hate him. He's a jackass but I guess that since he hasn't harm you in any way and he's been out of trouble until this recent disaster, it's not an issue."

"Thanks, Barbara." Said Ace.

"No problem, Ashton."

"Mr. Newgate?" Asked Luffy.

"Under normal circumstances, I would fire you but seeing that his behavior has changed for the better, I can turn my head on this one."

"It's official, we're together now!" Said Ace.

"Yes we are, fire boy."

"I love you, Luffy."

"I love you too, Ace."

"That's so adorable!" Said Pudding.

"Young love..." Said Edward.

Sabo went to Ace and put his hand out.

"A truce, seeing that my sister seems to be quite happy."

"Truce."

He leaned in and whispered in Ace's ear.

"But mark my words, if you ever hurt her, I will fucking bury you and your career, understand?"

"Your grip's getting tighter, don't you think?"

"Sabo..." Said Luffy.

"I'm only looking out for you, Lu."

"You always scare them away."

"Not all, he's still here."

"He won't be if you break his hand."

"C-Can you let go now?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I didn't notice."

"Jesus, what do you eat?"

"Let's just say that anger is one hell of a motivator."

"For an old woman, I'm impressed."

"For an empty headed pretty boy, your grip wasn't that bad."

"Failed journalist."

"Low-grade pornstar."

"Boys..." Said Luffy.

"Alright, we'll play nice." Said the men.

"Thank you."


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

**_ A few weeks later _ **

"What did they say?" Asked Luffy.

"Surprisingly, Ace got even more modeling offers than usual. Though, most of them were from adult entertainment companies." Said Sabo.

"What about the movies and series?"

"They accepted him back because since that video came out, a bunch of fangirls went nuts talking about how they're going to be the first ones to buy a ticket." Said Edward.

"In the end, it was good publicity?"

"Looks like it, there's a reason why they say that sex sells." Said Sabo.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Where is it?" Asked Luffy.

"What?" Asked Ace.

"You know what I'm talking about, where is my lucky bra?"

"What do you mean?"

"What in the world is this!?" Screamed Pudding.

"What did you do this time?"

"Who put milk and cereal in a bra!?" Asked Pudding.

"What!!!???"

"I figured that since your cup size is as huge as the bowls, I wanted to know if I could eat cereal out of it..."

"..."

"I used a lot of tape to hold the two cups together and for awhile, it did work."

"..."  
_________________________________________

"Luffy, wa- owww!!!"

"You moron!!! I spend over seventy dollars on that bra!!!"

"I can always buy you a new- oww!!!"

"It was my lucky bra!!! It's same one that I wore when I got the job at the preschool!!!"

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!!!"

"Stop running away!!!"

_**Timeskip** _

Ace went outside to relax, mostly to hide Luffy's fury when he saw Sabo and his assistant, Koala.

"Payback is a bitch, Barbara."

He started throwing water balloons from the bushes at his unfortunate targets.

"What the hell!?" Screamed Koala.

"Damn it, who's there!?" Screamed Sabo.

"AAAHHH!!!"

"Koala-"

She was wearing a plain white shirt and her pink bra was visible.

"Sabo?"

"..."

"Pudding! Luffy! Sabo's having a nosebleed!" Screamed Koala.  
_________________________________________

"This better be good, Ace." Said Luffy.

"It is, trust me on this."

"The last time I trusted you, I ended up being thrown in the pool."

"Okay, take off your blindfold now."

"What is this place?"

"You know it, you keep talking about it."

"Ace, don't tell me..."

"Shinsekai Children's Academy, voted number one in the entire country for five straight years."

"What are we doing here?"

"Your interview, of course."

"What!?"

"Excuse me, are you Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ace told me a lot about you and your experience within the education system."

"..."

"You graduated with honors at Goa University, one of the most prestigious schools in all the country."

"I used to go this school and Makino was always my favorite teacher. So, I told her about you."

"Ace..."

"Why are you crying? This is supposed to be a happy-"

Luffy hugged him before he could finish his sentence.

"You idiot, I love you so much." She cried.

"You big crybaby, I love you too."

_**End** _


End file.
